24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio East Anglia (BBC Bedfordshire, BBC Northampton, BBC Norfolk, BBC Cambridgeshire) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-24 ; Comments *(John B, Peel Mailing List): As promised some time ago a new Non-R1 Peel show from my cassette shoe box. It is the Peel Christmas show from 1989. Something of a more homely affair than normal, it features some Romanian revolution politics from Peel, an offer to sell his record collection to pay for the re-plastering of his ceilings, and each of the family introducing a favourite record from the year. Sessions N/A Tracklisting Part A *''(JP: 'Amid all the chaos of the Christmas season, I don't imagine there are many listeners who've not been affected by what's happening in Romania: elation when it seems the fighting is over and the Securitate have surrendered, and despair when fresh reports tell of renewed fighting and an increased body count. I wanted to start this programme with some Romanian music, and the mood of this, at least, seems appropriate.')'' *Mircea Ardeleanu: title and source not announced (Romanian cimbalom music) *Wedding Present, 'Brassneck (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *''(JP: 'I've been permitted by the management to do this programme from home, from my little studio at home. Well, it's not so much a studio as a prepared corner.')'' (An edit follows, then JP chatting to his daughter Florence. At her insistence, he plays a snatch of a track from a soundtrack LP to the Australian soap opera Neighbours, claiming it's the first time he's done so.) *Sundays, 'Here's Where The Story Ends (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) *Rodolfo I Su Tipica RA7, 'La Colegiala (LP-Cumbia Cumbia)' (World Circuit) (track announced but edited from tape) *Duck Baker, 'Jackson Stomp (LP-There's Something For Everyone In America)' (Sonet) *Bo Diddley, 'Live My Life (LP-Bo Diddley In The Spotlight)' (Chess) *''(JP: 'I'd love to be able to play guitar like Bo Diddley, in fact, I'd like to be able to play guitar like anybody at all. Somebody did give me a guitar in fact, a couple of years ago, for my birthday, well a year and a half ago, along with a little practice amp, but our William took the practice amp for his keyboards in his bedroom and I've not seen it since. Then some other person, unnamed because they wouldn't own up to it, broke one of the strings. So it sits in my room and remains unplayed. Perhaps this'll be the year when I become a guitar hero, who can possibly say.')'' (However, this actually appears to have been a Christmas present from the previous year: see 26 December 1988.) *Abana Ba Nasery, 'Nilimwacha Muke Risavu (I Have Left My Wife In The Village) (LP-Classic Acoustic Recordings From Western Kenya)' (Globestar) *Husker Du, 'I'll Never Forget You (Double LP-Zen Arcade)' (SST) *Valentines, 'Tonight Kathleen' *''(JP: 'Sorry about this, listeners, but a father's got to do what a father's got to do.')'' (He plays the next track for Alexandra.) *Belinda Carlisle, 'Circle In The Sand (LP-Heaven On Earth)' (MCA) *Unsane NYC, 'This Town (7 inch)' (Treehouse) *Sundays, 'Skin And Bones (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) (increase in tape speed during this track) *Nathan Abshire & The Pinegrove Boys , 'Shamrock' (announced as 'a brisk toetapper from Louisiana', but the tape ends after a minute and no further details are announced.) Part B *(Begins with JP chatting to his son William, for whom he plays the next track.) *Shamen, 'Omega Amigo (12 inch)' (One Little Indian) *Microdisney, 'Town To Town (LP-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) *''(JP: 'Still sounds like great stuff to me.')'' (He then plays two records for the Pig, the second because 'David Gedge is so lovely'.) *Jordan Chataika with Edina and Molly, 'Ndawana Shamwari (7 inch)' Zim *Wedding Present, 'Kennedy (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *(edit) *Raul Donner, 'The Girl Of My Best Friend' *(edit) *(Chat with son Thomas, followed by a track played for him.) *Four Brothers, 'Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (Compilation LP-Makorokoto)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Yardbirds, 'Steeled Blues (7 inch-B side of Heart Full Of Soul)' (Columbia) *Sundays, 'Hideous Towns (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) *Sam Cooke And The Soul Stirrers, 'Must Jesus Bear The Cross Alone?' *''(JP: I'll be back next week with a more normal programme, not involving any members of my family, other than me of course.')'' (He then realises the following week is a special programme for New Year's Eve, and the announcer confirms Peel will be back in a fortnight.) *Adamski, 'A Brand New World' (LP-Liveandirect)' (MCA) *(National news, and some retuning of the radio) File ;Name *1989-12-24a (Christmas special) (John Peel BBC Radio East Anglia Christmas 1989 A).mp3 *1989-12-24b (Christmas special) (John Peel BBC Radio East Anglia Christmas 1989 B).mp3 ;Length *A - 0:46:56 *B - 0:46:54 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *(John B): The tape record level was clearly set too high so there is some distortion particularly on Side A. Nothing I can do about that now. *A combined timing of roughly 88 minutes (not including the presence of around five minutes of news and station searching at the end) out of what is probably a two-hour show indicates that some 32 minutes have been edited out of the recording to make it fit onto a C90. *Many thanks to John. ;Available * Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online